


Mehen

by Ariasune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/pseuds/Ariasune
Summary: How many times has Atem been here before?





	Mehen

He steps into the light, and it sinks into his skin. With each stride, he can feel the gold weighing on his shoulders, the cape dragging at his back, the heavy feeling of a body. Atem feels so heavy, so _heavy_ , like he’s drowning in blood, like he’s breathing in mercury. Like something is wrong, something is _terribly wrong_.

He’s on his feet, staring across his throne room and he’s been here before. He’s been here before. Atem’s been here before, stared out across the same stonefloors, into the same vicious gaze of the Thief King.

Except Bakura does not look quite so vicious, not nearly so fierce as he did once. No, Atem realizes, Bakura looks _shaken_. Faltering, Atem reaches out, stumbles and his hand scrapes on his throne for balance. “What-” 

Has Bakura turned another hour glass? Did the ceremonial duel _happen_? How many times has Atem been here before? Atem is dizzy, hand grasping for the puzzle at his throat, and it’s _whole_. _Whole_ , under his fingers. He almost moans in horror.

“What have you done to me?” Bakura snarls at him, gathering his anger quickly. He takes a step forward, and bares his teeth like a dying animal. He gives a furious sounding hiss when Karim takes a step in his direction.

Set’s hand is concerned, heavy with it on his shoulder, and Atem can’t bear to push his friend away. Can hardly bear it, but he can see the flash of gold as Bakura arms the diadhank, and Atem shoves Set back, already lunging for the steps.

He’s not sure why he thinks Bakura would listen to him, so Atem doesn’t try. Instead, he’s reaching for Bakura. Seizes the diadhank in one hand and pulls _hard_. They lock together, like harts clasping antlers in battle.

“Let g-” 

“What do you remember?” Atem cuts Bakura off, teeth gritting.

“I’ll _eat_ your fucking _heart–_ ”

“What do you remember?!”

Bakura doesn’t stop, still pushing against Atem, still fighting him but not nearly so hard, not nearly so certain. “I-” Bakura’s eyebrows furrow, and he actually hesitates - Atem wasn’t even sure Bakura _could_ hesitate - “I lost.”

“I-” Atem can’t tear his gaze away. It would be like ripping skin from ice. “Me too.”

They’re torn apart, the priests wrenching them away from each other and Atem sees the fight flare in Bakura again. Startled, off-guard, but gathering himself, coiling like a snake defending itself.

“Let go of him,” he snaps. The command is acknowledged, but not obeyed immediately, and Atem shrugs Akhnadin’s hand from his shoulder with a shudder. Pushes forward and they finally let go of Bakura.

Quick as a flash of sunlight on gold, Bakura’s hand is wrapped around Atem’s throat. His fingers tighten, but he doesn’t choke, instead watching Atem for a moment. “I lost to you,” he says at last. In Japanese, and Atem blinks, but Bakura sees the understanding in his eyes. “I lost to you, and I _died_.”

Atem’s chest feels heavy, heavy like a heart holding him down. Bakura feels real; calloused fingers, and quick, fearless panting. Dizzy, Atem gestures _hold_  at his court, desperate to have this conversation; “You’re not dead anymore.”

Bakura’s head cocks, fingers tensing slightly. “No,” he agrees softly, “Neither are you.”

Japan, Yuugi, Battle City. It feels further away by the second, less and less real with every searching breath Atem takes. Like water sinking into the ground. “You saw it too,” he murmurs when Bakura’s expression steels, “You know how this ends.”

A flicker of comprehension and rage crosses his face, and his other hand swings up to grasp Atem by the neck. “So what?” Bakura asks, “This is another chance.”

“Stupid,” Atem damn near gasps, “Doing the same thing over and _over_ -”

“Shut up,” the hands around his throat are shaking, “ _Shut up-_ ”

“You’ll die.”

Bakura could silence Atem with a good hard wring, but instead he shows his teeth and growls, “Shut up, just shut the fuck up. I don’t care.”

Atem is on his tiptoes, weight scraping at the ground. “You’ll lose. Bakura, _you’ll lose_.”

He can see the strain showing on Bakura’s face, the deadly pressure Atem is exerting, the _hold_ Atem has on this battlefield, even struggling to breathe. “If I don’t do this, then _I’ve already lost_ ,” Bakura sounds strangled. “This only _ends_ one way.”

 Bakura’s fingers are tight, but he looks light-headed. Afraid, even. And Atem waits.


End file.
